


Here comes the sun..

by Graslistia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Better Than Canon, Emma Has Trust Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Regina Has A Dark Past, Romantic Soulmates, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graslistia/pseuds/Graslistia
Summary: история о том, как все закончилось хорошо.





	Here comes the sun..

**Author's Note:**

> ♫♫ The Beatles - Here Comes The Sun
> 
> зеркало на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4402635.

_little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter,_  
_little darling, it feels like years since it's been here.._  
_here comes the sun, here comes the sun_  
_and I say it's all right.._

Все началось с того момента, когда Реджина первый раз пожертвовала собой. Отчаянно, бескомпромиссно. Раскинув руки, будто в полете. Она была уверена в том, что у нее не было выбора: взгляд Генри ощутимо давил на шаткое безразличие. Эмма же, крепко прижимая к груди малыша, думала, что никогда прежде не скучала по кому-то, кого действительно знала. Не зная своих родителей, она тосковала по ним с обидой, по сыну – с оттенком сожаления и стыда. Мелькнув в ее жизни падающей звездой, не смог и Нил вызвать у нее желания вернуться, остаться. В свои двадцать восемь Эмма все еще искала дом.

Позже, Эмма не раз пыталась сблизиться - давая Реджине шанс проявить лучшую часть себя. Говорят, глазам верить нельзя, но она все равно купилась. Как легок обман: позволить людям увидеть то, что они ожидают! Эмма чувствовала, как обидные, злые слова слетают с ее губ, а в груди оседает тяжелое темное облако, и клялась самой себе: это в последний раз. В последний раз она позволяет человеку преодолеть ее стены и увидеть то, что внутри. В последний раз доверяется. В последний раз дает второй шанс.

Дни шли за днями, а облако внутри таяло, как белый дым. Они шли сквозь огонь и воду, впервые осознавая, каково это: чувствовать плечом чужое плечо. Генри же связывал их туже пресловутой красной нити судьбы, бесконечно сталкивая и бесконечно примиряя. И так, раз за разом, Эмма ловила себя на мысли, что дом, о котором она так мечтала, больше не казался таким далеким. Недостижимым. У нее была семья.

А потом была Небыляндия. И прощание у городской черты. У них обеих заплаканные глаза и голос Мэри Маргарет в мыслях: как это просто - счастливый конец не такой, как ты ожидаешь! Разве должно было быть так: осознать себя и расстаться? Друзьями. Эмма все еще чувствовала чужую руку в своей, когда город окончательно накрыла фиолетовая дымка. И когда воспоминания стерлись, не оставив после себя и следа. И много, много дней после, едва ли осознавая этот факт.

Когда Крюк снова вторгся в ее размеренную - отныне разделенную с сыном - жизнь, воспоминания о Сторибруке казались далекими и пугающими: там была иная жизнь. Жизнь, в которой она рушила стены. Жизнь, в которой она сражалась с драконами и имела семью. Жизнь, что была, несомненно, лучше той, что досталась взамен слез и обиды.

Она вернулась.

И возвращалась бы снова и снова, если бы пришлось. Призраки прошлого постепенно отходили в тень, не позволяя ошибиться снова. Она оттолкнула Крюка еще пару раз, что оказалось достаточным для них обоих: где-то там, в глубине души, они оба знали, что это не счастливый конец. Не конец, в целом. Постепенно, она начала осознавать смысл: конечной станцией становился человек, к которому вели все пути.

Душа Эммы - мечущаяся, требовательная, скрытная - не позволяла ей раскрыться, но Реджина раз за разом сглаживала это. Может быть, дело было в их неумолимом сходстве или же в непреодолимой разности. Одно было ясно точно: их тянуло друг к другу. Они провожали Генри в школу, вместе работали и сражались. Чужая рука в своей становилась настолько привычной, насколько и желанной, и Эмма радовалась этому так, будто бы в мире не было ничего ценнее.

С окончательным принятием себя - и доброй, и злой части - к Эмме пришли долгожданное спокойствие и уверенность в своих силах. Стены больше не ограждали ее от семьи, но оберегали от внешнего мира. Она доверилась Реджине, как можно довериться только самому себе: вверяя ей и душу, и тело.

И получила то же самое в ответ.

Спустя тридцать лет Эмма Свон наконец обрела дом.

_little darling, the smiles returning to the faces,_  
_little darling, it seems like years since it's been here.._  
_here comes the sun, here comes the sun_  
_and I say it's all right..._


End file.
